Aryaesa Everlight
Background Aryaesa Everlight is a simple, lowborn country girl born and bred in the mountains of Elwynn Forest and raised on a tiny plot of land that was her parents pride and joy - formally known as Mirror Lake Orchard. Her parents are Edric and Celestia Everlight, and she had an older brother four years her senior, named Tomin, and a little sister called Tyffannee. Together, the Everlight’s led a quiet and simple lifestyle for many years, finding themselves rather sheltered from the war and peril that went on throughout the worlds. During Aryaesa’s childhood, she was very close with her siblings, Tyffannee and Tomin. When they weren’t preoccupied with grade school, the trio were climbing trees, swimming in lakes and rivers, building forts, capturing animals, and generally just exploring the vast forests of Elwynn. A lot of Aryaesa’s early hobbies revolved around the woodland, since she learned to fish, harvest herbs, and even hunt. In a way, Elwynn Forest taught her many things that still resided with her presently. Not all of her talents revolved around getting her boots dirty though, she also learned a lot of skills from her mother, who was a woman of many trades. When she was barely old enough to walk, Arya was introduced to cooking, tailoring, and playing the harp. She enjoyed all of these activities, but the one that stuck out the most to her was tailoring. Even as a very young girl, Aryaesa became very skilled with precise stitching and perfect dye jobs. Being a commoner, she had not a lot of vibrant options for clothes and dresses, so she became obsessed with making her own. She made herself elaborate gowns of stunning design and beautiful embroidery. With how meticulous and patient she was with her dresses, she could almost be mistaken for a highborn girl, a skill she took a lot of pride in. Generally, the three Everlight children shared a very pleasant childhood, full of fun and adventure. Aryaesa had an adventurer’s heart from a young age, and grew to be quite restless and problematic for her parents with her wild spirit. She was troublesome and rebellious girl, earning plenty of scoldings from her parents and even her older brother, who avoided trouble and danger like the plague. As luck would have it though, Arya tended to keep out of trouble when she was tailoring a new dress or practicing songs on her harp. She was certainly a child that needed to be entertained and challenged to keep herself out of trouble. A turning point in her life occurred when Aryaesa was nine years old, when a travelling priest visited her school to teach about the Light and it’s peace. Both Tomin and Arya (and probably Tyffannee too, if she hadn't been so young at the time) were immediately drawn to his powerful words and enthralled in the effortless way he wielded the Light. After that day in school, Arya sought lessons in Northsire Abbey and gained an apprenticeship under a priest called Sir Lonicus Crestfall. Though he was simply an ordained priest and nothing more, she still quickly learned from him and seemed to have a natural affinity for the Light. During this time of her apprenticeship, she became more grounded and got into trouble less. Meanwhile, her brother was also taking lessons in Westbrook, but he was more interested in wielding a sword and using the Light like a paladin would. Both of them were gifted in their mentors eyes, and although their abilities were a surprise to their parents, it was not unwelcome. Both her older brother and she began to have dreams thought to be unreachable for commoner children. Aryaesa yearned for a life beyond the forests and her cottage, and dreamed of the big city and the outside world. As she was maturing into a woman, Aryaesa grew restless with the fervent need to pave her own path in the world. At the tender age of thirteen, her older brother shocked them all by leaving home to pursue his own dream of becoming a Knight of the Silver Hand. She was devastated that her brother left home, even so far as begging him to take her with him. He would not, and promptly left the Everlight orchard at seventeen years old. Aryaesa was disappointed and heartbroken, but atleast relieved to have her younger sister still by her side. Nonetheless, after her brother’s departure it made her more determined to reach for her own dreams. Her brother leaving only enabled her to believe that she could as well. Tyffanee Everlight, being the youngest of the Everlight family, seemed to take the change the hardest. She spent even more of her time, alone in the woods, hunting and studying the Defias Brotherhood in secret. She was keenly interested in combat, blades and relics. While Aryaesa begun to study harder, Tyffannee sought her own mentor in Westbrook Garrison and started to train as a combatant. Aryaesa trained harder than she ever had before. Under her mentor, she learned many spells, but most important of them all were the many healing lessons she learned. It was when, one day, a few of Garrison guards returned from a patrol, severely wounded from a fight with a pack of wolves. Aryaesa was there with her mentor to save their lives, and when she healed their wounds it was from that point and onwards that she knew her true destiny was to be a great healer. When her mentor realized this, he finally offered to take her to Stormwind City to learn at the Cathedral of Light. Arya was thrilled beyond measure, and on her 14th birthday Arya visited Stormwind City for the first time and experienced her first class in the Cathedral of Light. After her class, she of course explored the city and visited many shops and taverns. She was amazed by it all, but when she happened upon an enchanting shop, she used what little coin she had to pick up a few scrolls. She was mesmerized by the beautiful enchantments of stones, crystals, magic powders and glowing fabrics - and figured while she was learning so much in the city, she could learn another skill as well. So begun her journey to becoming a great priestess. While attending class at the Cathedral, five days a week, she would also practice enchanting and more tailoring. Over a couple years, she got really good at combining the two and creating incredible gowns infused with amazing enchantments and glittering stones. Not only was she learning more of the Light and how to wield it, she was also becoming popular in her class and making quick friends, most of them being impressed by her beautiful gowns. As reality would have it, Aryaesa could have sold her beautiful dresses and gained hefty amounts of coin for them - but she was simply too proud of her work, and wanted to wear them herself. Coin meant little to Aryaesa since she grew up without it. Sometime later, she reunited with her brother during his visit to Stormwind. She was completely over the moon to have him back with her, and the two shared a tearful reunion followed by many days of catching up and exploring the city together, just as they explored Elwynn in their childhood. Between it all, she and Tomin visited her parents and seven year old little sister, Tyffannee. It was a happy reunion, and Tomin was impressed with how powerful Arya had gotten over the years, and she relentlessly teased him with how she was better at healing than he. Though, she didn’t have much ground to stand on since she could not even lift his sword, much less use it. Nonetheless, the happiness only lasted a few months before the war in Kul Tiras rolled in. Tomin left to help the war effort, and fight in battle. Arya had only heard of war, never experienced anything like it. However, she was bound and determined to help, if she were to ever be a great Alliance High Priest like she dreamed of being. As the war went on, she joined up with a large group of Cathedral priests to go visit the infirmaries. Arya would never forget that day, healing such critical and grotesque wounds, and being in such a high stress and terrible situation. It mentally scarred her, being so young and sheltered. In a way though, she was thankful to have saved so many lives, even if she lost some. Although, a few weeks later her world would shatter when a messenger gave grave news to her. She was made aware that her brother passed away in a battle in Stormsong Valley, his body unrecoverable, she was only given his polished armor and sword. Arya was completely devastated, and wondered how she would ever tell her parents and little sister. After her the rest of the Everlight family were told, the remaining Everlight’s attended a funeral presided over by the Silver Hand. It was a proper funeral to honor the courageous, and lionhearted young man that Tomin was. Still, they grieved long after that funeral, and the family was never the same again without him. It was hard after that as most losses are, but Arya continued her studies. Some months after that happened, Aryaesa became a full-time student in the church, and is presently working on growing in rank and doing all she can to help the Alliance she loved so dearly. She dedicated most of what she did to commemorate her brother, keeping his memory alive with accomplishing whatever large dreams she had and contributing to the war effort. Appearance As storybooks go, foretelling of delicate damsels and spellbinding woodland maidens with blushing faces and contagious smiles, it was Aryaesa Everlight that embodied the tales of cliche romances and women only thought of in dreams. She was a renowned beauty that invoked emotion and awe wherever her footsteps lead her, the priestess blissfully unaware of the lasting impressions she left on lingering eyes. She was a girl who could melt even the coldest hearts and brighten the most void of midnights… the damsel paints a picture of grandeur and loveliness. The focal point of all beings, her face is the first attribute one would discern. Her lovely countenance extends the youth of a pretty maiden, with a endearing and symmetrical features that include groomed, dark brows, a pert upturned nose, and a delightfully feminine jawline to tie it all together. Naturally, the winsome girl has a exultant glow about her indicated by her lips that are sensually full, inherently pink and rosy and always spread into a inviting smile. However beautiful Aryaesa’s visage was, it was nothing comparable to the shimmering expanse of evergreen wilds that were her spellbinding and otherworldly eyes. Rich fusions of deep viridescent forests pool into her irises, dappled with flecks of tangerine gold that contrast wildly to the whites of her eyes. Her orbs are heavily lidded with lush lashes as well, intensifying her fascinating stare. The girl’s fey green eyes was nothing short of mesmerizing, and one could easily guess she’s wormed her way out of trouble a time or two in her life with such a pair of eyes. If it were not the priestess’ enchanting peer that caught the eye, it was the crown of shiny obsidian that adorned her head. A full mane of dark hair fell in pampered, glossy ripples, cascading well past her shoulder blades and stopping just short an inch or two above her waist and curling at the tips. More often than not, Aryaesa’s sable hair glittered in all lightings, especially so with every tilt and turn of her head. It looked like some otherworldly, twinkling geode. One would have to look closely to see the swath of diamonds (or crystals) netted into the maiden’s hair to make it sparkle so. The jasmine scented strands rarely went without some extravagant decor, she’s even been known to sport glowing stones like mana crystals or sunstones. Unsurprisingly enough, Aryaesa has an alluring svelte figure suited best for a dancer of some sort. She was long limbed and delicate, with toned legs and small feet and hands and a deliciously smooth belly and small waist. While still petite, the priestess has plenty of feminine curves like a round, soft backside and an impressive (and quite oversized for her stature) cleavage. The gowns that she wore are tailored to her figure, so the fabric tends to cling and hug her curves very flatteringly. The raiments she dresses in are also rather impressive for a common girl, often of vibrant colors and elaborate design, with enchantments in parts of the fabric to make it flash bright with certain movements. Category:Characters Category:Priests